User talk:Willr2d213/Until 5/4/2011
Why? If you have the witch's surfbroom, you must be far enough to have gotten at least 1 pair of explorien bot pants! They are the best pants ingame with 5 armor! Who is this? Shermanthemythran? I don't play in Crux Prime that much because I am still trying to get a red parrot, sailor hat, black pirate ship shirt, or briefcase in GF No, that wasn't me. It was MasterEric. If you've got the time, please check out this survey! - StM Sorry i kept getting dced. ARCTrooperFlex 00:36, April 9, 2011 (UTC) I'll get shield tomorrow. ARCTrooperFlex 00:38, April 9, 2011 (UTC) some Minecraft worlds and Micro City stuff. ARCTrooperFlex 22:17, April 9, 2011 (UTC) ARCTrooperFlex 22:36, April 9, 2011 (UTC) Your Signature Glad you like it! 8D :P Hero Factory Game Picture. ARCTrooperFlex 00:49, April 10, 2011 (UTC) Stats. ARCTrooperFlex 00:58, April 10, 2011 (UTC) :P! : ARCTrooperFlex 14:26, April 11, 2011 (UTC) Screen Video Capture I see that you're still looking for software for recording screen video? Try this. Free, simple, and easy. No bugs, believe me, I've tried it. ;) ("Run" after the jump) nothign i've been working on Block Yard. ARCTrooperFlex 00:31, April 13, 2011 (UTC) Ordeal of Fire. http://www.cartoonnetwork.com/promos/201103_herofactory/index.html ARCTrooperFlex 00:35, April 13, 2011 (UTC) I hate that they release a demo. ARCTrooperFlex 00:41, April 13, 2011 (UTC) Sentiels and Paradox base forgot sig. ARCTrooperFlex 00:44, April 13, 2011 (UTC) I added a coffee shop. ARCTrooperFlex 00:52, April 13, 2011 (UTC) I need help with my page. User:Flex217/My Main Page :D ARCTrooperFlex 01:04, April 13, 2011 (UTC) nothing now I got the picture working. ARCTrooperFlex 13:21, April 13, 2011 (UTC) if you need help with your sandbox ask me. ARCTrooperFlex 22:56, April 13, 2011 (UTC) Man, it looks like my signature template is a hit!!!!!!!! Anyways, congrats on 600 edits! I'm tryin' to top 1,500 right now. And could you do the survey in my sig? That's the only way to get involved in SAI as of yet.... Thanks! (no worries, perfectly safe download ;) ) About the survey, it's the last icon in my sig. ;) Whoops, nevermind; didn't realize that you already took it! Sorry. not yet. ARCTrooperFlex 12:42, April 15, 2011 (UTC) Do you have LDD instaled? ARCTrooperFlex 21:23, April 15, 2011 (UTC) folow these steps: Go to C:>Users>(Username)>AppData>Roaming>LEGO Company>LEGO Digital Designer Then add the line ThemeAccess=LDDExtended Have Fun! ARCTrooperFlex 21:32, April 15, 2011 (UTC) can you post a pic on the LDD Extended mode? It has... *Star Wars *Ninjago *Minifigures (the theme) ARCTrooperFlex 22:05, April 15, 2011 (UTC) Choose the Car Chassis and click View>New Themes>LDD Extended. ARCTrooperFlex 22:09, April 15, 2011 (UTC) I looked in the program files the main picture is in the LDD folder images in HTML. ARCTrooperFlex 22:18, April 15, 2011 (UTC) My new avatar. Do you like my new avatar? Does it look nerdy? dog4591/Mugsiedoodle/TheParadoxBug 20:13, April 18, 2011 (UTC) You do know I am tring to get it to look nerdy right? dog4591/Mugsiedoodle/TheParadoxBug 20:18, April 18, 2011 (UTC) I can not change the hair but what hair should I change it to if lego ever puts in that feature? dog4591/Mugsiedoodle/TheParadoxBug 20:21, April 18, 2011 (UTC) TOP SECRET Go here, and one of the props is a link. Click to download my secret plans in LDD! ]:D Come to Custom Minifig Wiki. Lego roleplay Wiki 15:17, April 23, 2011 (UTC) Look how much coins I lost out on. Lego roleplay Wiki 15:25, April 24, 2011 (UTC) You cant fool me! http://legouniverse.wikia.com/index.php?title=User_talk:Flex217&diff=34734&oldid=34688 Lego roleplay Wiki 21:14, April 25, 2011 (UTC) No. Lego roleplay Wiki 01:46, April 27, 2011 (UTC) Image formats When making an image for the wiki, save it as .PNG instead of .JPG. Saving as .JPG causes quality loss to the image, saving as .PNG doesn't. That's why I undid your edit to the Duke Exeter page; we already had that same image in .PNG, replacing it with the same thing in .JPG does nothing but lower quality. Jamesster.LEGO 23:01, April 27, 2011 (UTC) Avvie and Siggy Duke Exeter is AWESOME!!!!!!! I wubbs dukey! :P I don't like LEGO's redesign of his face, though. :( Shame on them. See the Maelstrom Helmet IS 4 AP and 1 IP. Lego roleplay Wiki 13:36, April 28, 2011 (UTC) Welcome to Custom Alpha Team/Agents Wiki Welcome Admin. You can... *Choose a leader and add for Alpha Team, for Inferno or for Agents. *Get messages from your leader. *Make cool characters. Lego roleplay Wiki 20:11, May 1, 2011 (UTC) Userpage Awww, thanks! :D Do you think I should be blocked for being under age? Do you think I should be blocked for being under age? Talk 23:22, May 3, 2011 (UTC) Why thanks! THE AWESOME IS WATCHING! Talk 23:31, May 3, 2011 (UTC) Block WILL! I only pranked your secondary account, which you neither use nor need. But now I can't do ANYTHING on the wiki, not even with my IP! :@